Me unire a ti
by Nombre en Blanco
Summary: Eli y Trixie van a un baile ese día Eli pensaba decirle algo muy importante a Trixie, pero paso algo horrible, tiempo después, tras la agonía tan grande Trixie no soporto mas lo que sucedió y decidió irse junto a la persona que amaba. Frances: /watch?v vtNJMAyeP0s Sub español: /watch?v VHkuCFuVzI Songfic


Eli Shane era un constructor o creador de arte con la madera o piedra o hielo, era un artista, peli-azul, ojos celestes.

Beatrize Sting, pelirroja, piel pálida, oso esmeralda, provenía de la familia real de parte de su madre Eli igual de parte de su padre Will pero, Will murio y alguien mas tomo el reino antes de que Eli se diera cuenta que el debía heredarlo. Pero no le importo el siguió con su arte y junto a su amada Trixie, un día el rey de ahora Bajoterra les invito al baile bueno solo a Trixie y Trixie quiso que Eli fuera el acepto, ademas que podria pasar, bueno el tenia en mente ese día pedirle matrimonio y fueron.

 _ **El día del baile**_

 _ **Trixie y Eli entraron al salón, inmenso.**_

 ** _El tenía el cabello castaño, la tez bronceada, la mirada tímida, las manos todas maltratadas, el...tallaba la piedra, hijo de obrero. Él estaba orgulloso de eso pero,_**

PDV de Trixie

Eli es tan lindo en físico y por dentro es lo mas especial que tengo, es peli-azul ese cabello tan hermoso como, esa mirada tímida pero explosiva para mi, es como ver el cielo, sus manos demuestran el arduo trabajo que ha hecho durante toda su vida, y ese esfuerzo lo hace sentir muy bien, eso lo alegra y eso es otra cosa que amo de el. ¿Y ahora? ¿Escucho burlas?

 _ **¿porque se ríen? No, no juzguen; ustedes no conocen: los mareos y el esfuerzo, ustedes no son realmente felices, venden sus valores. El es todo mi mundo y mucho mas que eso, a solas grito su nombre cuando viene la angustia y luego todo se desmorona cuando el no esta aquí, me gustaría tanto decirle pero no me atrevo,**_

Escuché risas de las personas y me molesto Eli me miro con unos ojos de que me tranquilizara, asentí con la cabeza ,el tenia razón después de todo esas personas se pudrían solas para lucirse, para tener todos esos accesorios que piensan los hace mejores, nunca en su vida sabrán ni saben; que es el esfuerzo no quisiera ver que pasaría si agarran una escoba, Eli para mi lo vale todo, es todo para mi, es mi vida, se lo diré hoy, pero no puedo...los nervios me comen la lengua...

Eli me dijo que iría a ver la arquitectura del castillo, asentí y se retiro apareció el príncipe, Twist me pidió que bailara con el, pero...era muy tedioso y engreído solo negué, retrocedí, me corrí para la derecha y seguí caminando el al parecer se enojo cuando volví a ver para para atrás ya no estaba y unas chicas se me habían quedado viendo mal, no les preste atención.

 _ **que el me hace...girar en el vació; vació, girar en el vació, vació . Girar en el vació: el me hace girar en el vació...vació: vació; girar en el vació, girar en el vació el me hace girar...(girar en el vacío) quien puede decirme que sucedió?**_

Luego fui a buscar a Eli no lo encontraba y aun suene exagerado sentí que todo estaba asiéndose mas estrello, y empece a correr hasta que lo encontré lo abrace, de verdad estaba muy asustada fuimos al salón de nuevo y en ese momento empezamos a bailar sentí que era la única junto con Eli que estaba en ese salón que giraba sin parar, que volaba, luego sentí que me agarraron me separaron de Eli, vi que a Eli también lo tenían agarrado llego Twist con una lanzadora trate de soltarme pero no pude Eli solo me miro, me sonrió y cerro los ojos. Twist le lanzo una lavalix. Solo pude gritar

-Noooooooooo!-

Me soltaron caí llorando, perdí la noción de todo incluso de lo que había pasado no quería aceptar que eso sucedió.

 ** _Desde que el se fue no pude recuperarme, es...nada mas que un recuerdo, una lagrima del pasado, atrapada en mis ojos que ya no quiere irse. No, no se rían; ustedes no conocen: los vértigos y el dolor. Son superficiales: ignoran todo del corazón...el era todo mi mundo y mucho mas que eso, espero verlo allá, en la otra vida. Ayúdenme todo se desmorona porque el ya no esta aquí_**

Luego de unas semanas me encontraba en mi castillo aun lloraba por eso lo extrañaba tanto, todo es gris ahora, puede ser un recuerdo, pero para mi era todo y se fue, sigue en mi corazón y nunca se ira de hay. Salgo en veces y la gente solo se ríe de mi tristeza o lo insultan una ves me canse les grite;

-Ustedes son solo estatuas, sin vida, ni alma, son objetos de lo material, y ni siquiera esas risas demuestran algo.

Se callaron volví a mi castillo y aun sigo viendo fotos y retratos de el y yo. Mis padres me ven y me dicen que si estoy bien, no les respondo

-Si, no se preocupen-

Pero por dentro quiero ayuda, quiero salir de este dolor, lo amaba,lo amo, y siempre lo amare y perderle es como perder mi vida, el se fue y mi mundo se destruyo, cuando me valla, quiero irme donde este el, para vivir mi otra vida con lo mas especial que tenia en esta...quiero ir con el en la otra vida

 _ **¿Sabes tu mi bello amor mi apuesto soldado, que tu haces girar en el vació, vació, girar en el vació, vació, girar en el vació tu me haces girar en el vació ... vació: vació; el me hace girar en el vació. Girar en el vació el me hace girar... (girar en el vació) El me hace girar en el vació: girar en el vació. Girar en el vació, el me hace girar en el vació, girar en el vació, girar en el vació, girar en el vació. El me hace girar... Girar en el vacioooooo**_

-Eli si me escuchas, mi príncipe y mi luz, iré donde estés, porque ya no puedo estar mas sin ti, tu me hacías sonreír sin razón alguna, mi alegría, me uniré contigo en la otra vida.

Le grite, sabia que no me escuchaba pero en mi mente el me esperaba para que llegara donde es estaba, y no lo voy a dejar esperando mas, yo había encontrado tiempo después un anillo de de matrimonio y había una carta al parecer era para mi, era como un discurso, Eli...ah en veces era tan tímido, Eli si me escuchas, acepto, acepto mil veces, Te amo. Me uniré a ti...en la otra vida

 **Fin de PDV de Trixie**

Ese día Twist había ido a buscar a Trixie, Trixie agarro su lanzadora con una babosa lavalix...se disparo, ella cayo, junto con el arma, Twist escucho el disparo entro a la habitación y vio a Trixie tirada en el suelo con una foto de Eli en su brazo.

Fin.


End file.
